Used to it
by The Theiving Hero Althalus
Summary: So far i haven't come up with a concrete story line so ill work on this part later
1. Chapter 1

Jaiden was a young man of 20. His body was toned with muscle. His fingers were long slender and nimble. Sometimes he had cat ears and a tail to match but usually he preferred to look human. Given the choice he would rather go bare foot though he didn't particularly mind shoes. His hair was a short dark mess. He had green eyes that burned with intensity. On the outside, except for when he was with his girlfriend, he was an asshole with a love of killing. On the inside he was much the same except that he was extremely insightful.

At the moment Jaiden was sleeping on his side because the weight of his girlfriend on his side had knocked him over. He had woken up when this had happened but he simply readjusted himself so both he and the girl, Sakura, would both be more comfortable.

Sakura was a mute. Her abusive father had beat talk out of her since her first words. At this point she would probably never be able to talk. Her vocal chords were too atrophied. She was also hindered in that she didn't know sign language.

Sakura had long brown hair. Her eyes were a dark blue and her skin just a tad darker than a normal persons. She was dexterous in anything that required her hands. In the area of her breast she was well endowed, but not so much as some of Jaiden's friends such as Himari. She was a bit on the short side. She liked the sound of a guitar and couldn't wait till she could get one.

It wasn't long before Shizuku came in to see the two sleeping together. Her footsteps woke Jaiden from his slumber.

"You two may want to wash up I'm going to start making breakfast." She informed him.

"Bleh morning should take longer to get here." Jaiden moaned gently shaking Sakura to wake her. She looked up at her lover and smiled putting her head on his chest again. Jaiden ran his fingers through her hair for a little while. "Come on we need to wash up"

Sakura snuggle tighter to him.

"No, we need to get up Shizuku is already making breakfast," Jaiden asserted.

Sakura pouted at him but sat up sleepily.

"O! Happy Birthday." Jaiden said suddenly as he too sat up and gave Sakura a kiss.

"I hope I got you a good gift this year."

The eager expression on Sakura's face made it clear that she wanted her gift then and there.

"I'll give it to you when I drop you off at school." Jaiden responded helping her up.

Sakura made a motion like opening a gift looking at Jaiden with a curious face.

"I can't tell you that'd ruin the surprise,"

She gave him a sour face

"Sorry but the rules are rules"

Sakura made a motion like breaking a stick.

"No," Jaiden said assuming she was saying that rules were meant to be broken.

They got out of the bathroom just in time for Himari and Yuto to go in. Jaiden could tell by looking that they had participated in the act the night before. The fact they were holding hands just to do there morning wash up and Himari's huge smile were the most reliable indicaters. They had married just under a year ago. Rinko and Kuesu had been extremely jealous, but everyone else was happy for them. Kuesu had been forced to remove her spell making Yuto allergic to cats.

Jaiden stepped into the kitchen to see how far along Shizuku was in cooking. As usual he found this to be a bad idea. He groaned about how long it was taking for breakfast to come.

Sakura pushed on his forehead with her index finger. That, jaiden had learned, was her way of saying _baka_.

"O shush up" Jaiden said.

Sakura opened her mouth and forced air through her throat like she was trying to talk.

"Smartass," Jaiden said in an under tone which Sakura smiled at. She'd have laughed if she could have.

On the way to drop Sakura off at school Jaiden handed her a rapped gift. It was about the size and shape of a journal except for an irregularity on one side.

She immediately opened it and almost lost the set of pencils that had been the irregularity. It was in fact a journal. The name Sakura and a Sakura bloom were carved into the front of it.

"That was my fiftieth attempt to do that bloom." Jaiden and then gently turned to the journal to the backside.

Again in the same gold letters something was carved.

_Everyone has a right_

_to voice their opions_

_This is yours_

Jaiden knew at once he had gotten her the perfect gift because she flung himself on him kissing him repeated. "There's more inside." Jaiden said.

Sakura opened and read the inside front cover. It read "For my Sakura bloom, the loudest persoon I know." She took out one of her pencils and wrote underneath it, "With this you will hear my voice"

They walked the rest of the way to the school hand in hand. Jaiden gave her a passionate kiss before saying "I'll see you in a day or two"

He arrived home just in time to leave with everyone else for their lunch with Hazumuu, Tomari, Rinko, and Alien-san.


	2. Chapter 2

At Lizlet's tea shop he was too distracted to be an ass to anyone. It was Alien-san who noticed. The one who felt nothing seemed to have the most insight on emotions.

"Why has your personality shifted so suddenly?" He asked

"I'm worried," Jaiden sighed taking a sip of his tea.

"About Sakura?"

"Yes I'm worried her father may hit her a bit harder than normal because of her night's stay with me."

"Then why not keep her in your care?"

"It's not that simple," Jaiden said, "where would she sleep? She can't sleep on my side every night. She'll develop back problems. Also Himari is struggling to provide ends meet for the house as it is, another mouth to feed is gonna spread her budget even thinner."

"I wouldn't mind" Himari chimed in.

"Shizuku might she doesn't seem to like it when you undermine her opportunity to really cook."

"Why don't you get a job?" Tomari asked.

"What would I do?" Jaiden asked, "My only real skill is killing."

"Why not be a waiter?" Shizukuu asked.

Before Jaiden could protest Lizlet came for their orders. And Himari got a position as a waiter in Lizlet's shop. After Lizlet left Jaiden said "This is a mistake you know how my people skills are."

"Pretend Sakura's watching."

"I might kill you later." Jaiden said. Having a job seemed to be offsetting his worries.

"There's the Jaiden we know and love," Rinko sighed.

After they had finished their lunch Jaiden said "Alright I'm going to go commit genocide now." He of course wasn't going to anything so severe. Maybe two or three at most.

"I'd like to come with you." Alien-san said "You love killing and I desire to study all forms of love."

"It'll be dangerous to be near me" Jaiden said.

"I'll be safe."

"Suite yourself." Jaiden shrugged.

After running through the woods for a good half hour Jaiden decided that he was far enough from civilization to begin. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Alien-san was nowhere to be seen but that didn't really mean much. "If your there now would be a great time to take cover." He called. His cat ears and tail then began to show.

Jaiden knelt down and began to draw the summoning circle. The last line was special. It determined the strength of his enemy. He stopped just as he felt his enemy would be on par with him. The points on the circle began arcing electricity as it summoned the nearest demon meeting his request.

The one who appeared before him was a cat demon. But not like him or Himari. This demon had been taken over by its bloodlust. Jaiden didn't even have time to draw his sword before he was attacked.

The sword the other demon carried had once been a talisman against what he had become, but its magic had worn out. Jaiden drew his own sword.

The other demons technique was sloppy but the force it attacked with was insane. Jaiden's own strength was minuscule in comparison but his skill was far greater. It wasn't long before Jaiden forgot the pity he had for this creature and began to have even more fun than the other demon was having. Jaiden was on the verge of insanity with joy.

Then, suddenly the other demon's head didn't seem to be attached to it's shoulders anymore.

"You were fun," Jaiden laughed. He cleaned his blade and began his journey back home.

"Two hours and seventeen minutes,"

Jaiden jumped at the sudden appearance of Alien-san. "what?"

"You fought for two hours and seventeen minutes," he repeated.

"That long? Well time does fly when your having fun."

"I think most humans would say your insane."

"Completely" Jaiden laughed. "So did you learn anthing useful?"

"Yes, I do not think I'll be needing to come on a second trip."

Jaiden nodded. For the first time he felt ashamed of his favorite activity. "You know I used to be like that demon."

"Watching you I'd say you still are."

"No, its more complicated, I came back from that abyss."

"I've seen Himari come back from the same "abyss" as you call it and she remains unchanged."

"She has Yuto to call her back. I had nothing. I came back by embracing it."

"Then you aren't very different from that demon"

"No I'm not when you get down to it." Jaiden said, he had never seen it that way. He had always felt that he was much more different. He was unique for sure but only by a little.

"Your good mood seems to have dulled rather fast this time."

"Hmmm? O, yeah, you started me thinking again is all." Jaiden said "I'm going to Sakura's trailer."

"To protect her?"

"No, well maybe if it gets to bad, but mostly just to see how she's doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaiden lay perched on the hood of Sakura's trailer. It was a large one with two bedrooms. Sakura's had a window on her ceiling, but she wasn't in her room. Jaiden could hear her father yelling a lot and her mother trying to calm him down. He couldn't help but flinch whenever he heard a fist or palm connect with one of the girls. He wanted to rescue them badly. Maybe after a week or two of work he could at least rescue Sakura. What he really wanted was to kill her father but she wouldn't let him. He looked in Sakura's room to see if she was there. He managed to look in just in time to see her enter.

She was hiding as far as Jaiden could tell. She pulled out her diary from a hold she had cut in the bottom of her bed. She was just looking at the things Jaiden had written. Then just as she was about to curl up in her bed and cry herself to sleep when Jaiden lightly tapped the window. Sakura looked up shocked by his visit. He had said a few days. A smile flickered on her lips as she opened the window for him to come in.

She gasped when she saw him in full, causing Jaiden to look at himself. He hadn't noticed while he was cleaning up how bad he looked. He had bled through the wrap on his left arm and cuts and bruises covered his body. He looked like a right mess.

"I'll be ok I've had worse I didn't even turn the bathwater red."

She nodded but embraced him tight anyway.

Jaiden ran his fingers through her hair. "What about you are you ok?"

Sakura shook her head. This was unusual for her.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura communicated that her she was worried about her mother being beaten to death.

"That's not going to happen. Not so long as I can help it."

She then pounded her fist on her hand and then made the universal sign for sleeping followed by more beating her fist on her palm.

"He knocked her out and is still beating her?" Jaiden guessed.

Sakura nodded.

"I'll fetch her."

Jaiden cracked open the door and stepped out to see what exactly was going on. Sakura's mother was lying in on the floor in front of her husband, who was periodically kicking her and saying, "get me a beer!" Afterwards he would completely forget her for a short bit till he tried to drink his empty beer.

During one of these intervals Jaiden took Sakura's mother and then gave the father another beer. He dragged Sakura's mother into her bedroom and returned to Sakura. He was deeply worried about what he had seen. So much so that he finally said

"You know I love to kill right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then I'm sure you've worried what kind of father I might be."

She nodded again.

"I may not end up being the best father but I will never be that." He said finitely "Ever."

She came over and pushed on his forhead.

"What?"

She then communicated that she already knew that much.

"Thanks for having faith in me like that." Then he noticed a black eye forming on Sakura's face.

"hey your eye, do you have any ice?"

Sakura shook her head but dragged Jaiden onto her bead. She kissed Jaiden and held him tight as they lay there. She wanted him to stay and never leave her. Jaiden knew what she wanted and entertained such an idea until dinnertime came around.

"I can't stay forever." He said

She held him tighter.

"If your father catches us you'll get beaten even worse."

Using her hand as scales Sakura communicated to Jaiden that his company made it worthwhile to her.

"But not to me." He said "Even I'm not that selfish"

She grasped him as tight as she could with a tear in her eye.

"Fine but I'm getting dinner first."

Jaiden returned an hour later with a three doggy boxes full of hot food. "Has your mother woken?"

Sakura nodded. "Then the third box is for her." Jaiden said handing it to Sakura. "Go ahead and take it to her now." Sakura snuck it to her mom and was back in a jiffy.

Jaiden handed her, her meal. It was just some ramen that Shizuku had made but being Shizuku the only thing that came from the original package was the noodles themselves.

After eating Jaiden lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for a while. He turned his head to see Sakura writing in her journal. She was already on her second page. After she finished she began her homework during which she sat in Jaiden's lap. When time for sleep finally came around she was more than willing to undress in front of Jaiden which he hadn't expected.

He had never seen her naked before. Her body was covered in bruises. Jaiden looked away disturbed by what he saw. However Sakura sat beside him leaning on him till he looked again. Despite the bruises she was very pretty. Jaiden then undressed except for his pants. He wasn't going to strip to his underwear like her.

Sakura looked at her lovers own scars before pulling back the covers inviting him into bed. When he lay next to her she touched where his cat ear where when he had them. Jaiden understood the request and his ears and tail came out. As they lay there Sakura encouraged Jaiden's hand to some interesting places.

**The following part is rated MA I will not be writing it since I want this to remain rated T. However I may have to make it rated M anyway just for the scene leading up to this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaiden was the first in the trailer to awake. He slipped on his clothes and woke Sakura just long enough to let her know that he would wait outside for her. He slipped through the skylight and landed just in front of Sakura's window.

One of the residents of the park happened to see Jaiden as he stood back up. "You gone in there to see that pretty girl?" he asked

"Yeah and escort her to school" Jaiden replied.

"Well then what'd climb out the skylight for?"

"Her father wouldn't like it if he saw me," Jaiden said.

"Well then good thing yer an early riser like me."

"Indeed."

"Well maybe I'll see ya' around if you come for another overnight visit," the resident said as means of farewell.

An hour later Sakura came out. She seemed to glow a bit, a smile about her lips and a gleam in her eye. Last night had certainly not been something she was ashamed of. She took hold of Jaiden's hand and leaned on him as they walked. "Your in a good mood aren't you?" Jaiden asked

Sakura nodded her smile getting a bit bigger.

When they arrived at school before saying good-bye Jaiden promised to have Sakura out of that trailor in two weeks.

Friday. The two weeks were up. Jaiden had informed Sakura he would pick her up after school just as soon as she had finished packing. At the moment Jaiden was setting up the bed in the spare room. There was no frame because that was out of budget. Well not a wood frame like he wanted. However there was a bed a desk which was already there to begin with and better lighting than what Sakura was used to in her own room so Jaiden felt pretty good about it.

Jaiden's phone went off finally as he was doing a once over once more. The text read, _Come get me, Angel_. Jaiden laughed at the nickname. Though it wasn't as bad as him assuming Timmy fell down the well yet again when she started communicating too fast. He grabbed his sword by habit and left to get her.

He got there and knocked on the door this time. Sakura came to the door her shoulder in the strong hand of her drunken father. Jaiden could tell by the way that Sakura was wincing that her father was by no means being gentle.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to take your hand off your daughter's shoulder." Jaiden said.

"An' What iff I don't" He asked

"Your hand stops being so attached to your arm."

"You wouldn't"

"I would ask Sakura if you think I'm bluffing."  
>The drunk looked at his hand and then his daughter and decided he wanted his hand more and shoved Sakura down the steps. The action made Jaiden loss his temper and before he knew what he was doing there was blood in the air. No screaming. No one could speak. The drunk was staring at the stump where his hand used to be.<p>

"I'm sorry" Jaiden said. His moral compass didn't point exactly north but it was very hard to move. He had broken his word and it felt wrong to him. Especially now that his temper had returned so quickly to normal. "Come on Sakura," Jaiden said turning away.

After a moments hesitation she followed after him. She punched three keys on her phone and put it on Jaiden's ear. Before he could asked who he was talking to he heard the operator say "911 emergency please state the address and nature of your emergency."  
>"Yeah a drunk in Trailor Hood Trailor Park just lost his hand he's in lot number three."<p>

"Ok an ambulance will be sent there shortly."

"Thank you" Jaiden said and hung up handing the phone back to Sakura and apologized to her for loosing his temper.

She looked at him and then looked away. Jaiden felt liked he had ruined a good thing but then he felt a soft hand gingerly enter his and he knew then that she would never leave him.

When they got home Sakura was thrilled with the room. It was much nicer than her old one. She kissed Jaiden before laying back on her new bed. Jaiden joined her. And then another body joined them with a "Puu!"

"Jan-puu why are you in our bed."

"Because it made you and Sakura happy to lie in it and I wanted to be happy too puu."

"I see why were you in our room?"

"To tell you dinner's ready puu."


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed uneventfully after Sakura's moving in. It happened very suddenly that Jan-Puu liked Jaiden and Sakura almost as a couple almost as much as she liked Hazzumuu. If Alien-san came over with Jan-Puu but not Hazumuu, Jaiden and Sakura had a hard time getting a moment to themselves. The only thing of real interest that happened is that Sakura's father went on trial and was condemned to a few years in prison. Also Sakura had started sign language classes with Jaiden.

It wasn't until Jaiden had a particularly bad idea than anything happened. It was while Sakura was at school that it happened. Yuto was also at college. So when Jaiden walked in drenched in his own blood it was a while before anyone noticed it. Shizuku was the only one home so was the first to see Jaiden's blood on the floor. It led to the bathroom were Jaiden was in the tub. The water was almost blood red.

Jaiden had lost too much blood by the time had walked in to think clearly. He wanted a shower so that he could wash away his sores like normal but he had been to tired to stand so opted for a bath. Before he passed out he kept muttering, "Searching, had to be" over and over like some broken record.

Shizuku immediately called Alien-san. Alien-san came over as fast as he could, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jaiden has passed out from blood lose," Shizuku said. On the outside she seemed almost as unaffected by this as Alien-san, however in side she was feeling deeply worried. Demons could handle a lot more punishment than humans which meant that Jaiden was close to death by blood lose.

"I can probably heal him, but be warned if its his time to go then anything I do is moot."

"Just try. Quite a few people would be upset if you let him die."

Alien-san nodded and took an automatic needle from a storage area inside of Jan-puu and injected Jaiden with it. "The nanites in that need should restore his body back to normal and make any necessary changes." Alien-san informed.

"When will he awaken?"

"Within a few hours at most."

When Jaiden awoke a ring of people around him but Sakura's face dominated the majority of his vision. When she realized he was awake she slapped him. "Hey that hurts." Jaiden said.

Sakura's hands began to fly in the signs and gestures of the sign language she and Jaiden had been learning. While she stumbled a bit and got a few words wrong what she was trying to say was, "You ass, I let you do the killing you feel compelled to do because when you come home your always alright. This time though you almost got yourself killed. If you can't figure out which opponents you can and can't beat then I can't allow you to kill." She would have gone on longer but Jaiden took her hands. He didn't mean to be mean he just meant to get a word in edgewise, however Sakura got upset when he did so. She got up and left the room flipping hime the bird as she did so.

Jaiden hadn't realized that by grabbing her hands he was shutting her up in an overly aggressive way. She had felt like she was being forced to be quite like her father did to her years ago. Alien-san had to tell him that.

Jaiden got up after everyone had gotten their fill of him. Under normal circumstances he would have regretted being an ass to them to make them leave, because in the end he was a cat and he did like attention even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. However this time he need to apologize to Sakura. He found her outside sitting on the edge of the porch with a gloomy look on her face. Jaiden sat next to her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said.

She leaned against him. She wanted to say more but she couldn't. At least she couldn't say them while leaning against Jaiden because neither of them knew the sign well enough to read them backwards. Jaiden put his arm around her. "I won't say I won't do it again 'cuz I might but when I do please don't take offense. I don't mean anything by it."  
>Sakura nodded.<p>

**A.N.**

**And so begins the second arc of this story.**


End file.
